Skripsi
by LittleMermaid23
Summary: Skripsi, atau aku! /badsummary/ -Rin dan Len adalah sepasang kekasih. Len mahasiswa, sedangkan Rin gadis SMA yang akan segera lulus. Saat wisuda Rin, Len mengaku tidak bisa datang. Akhirnya Rin marah besar. Padahal ada suatu kejutan dibalik semua itu. / REQ: AQUATHYST


Halo!

Aku balik lagi nih, tapi bawain cerita hasil request temanku: **aquathyst** (mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama karena nama anda yang sangat sulit. #apacoba)

Oke, fict ini seratus persen kudedikasikan untuk **aquathyst**.

Selamat menikmati!

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>_Skripsi, atau aku?!_ /badsummary/ -Rin dan Len adalah sepasang kekasih. Len mahasiswa, sedangkan Rin gadis SMA yang akan segera lulus. Saat wisuda Rin, Len mengaku tidak bisa datang. Akhirnya Rin marah besar. Padahal ada suatu kejutan dibalik semua itu.

**Main Cast: **Kagamine Rin x Kagene Len.

**Genre: **Romance

**Warning: **typo(s), alur kecepetan, cerita gaje, judul random.

Sudah kuperingatkan?

**DEDICATED TO MY FAKE HUSBAND xD: **_AQUATHYST_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer,<strong>

**Terimakasih kepada Tuhan yang telah menciptakan para pendiri Vocaloid seperti Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media, Internet Co., AH Software, dll yang telah menciptakan Vocaloid.**

* * *

><p><strong>Skripsi by: <strong>

**LittleMermaid23**

* * *

><p>"Len, mau pisang?" tawar Rin sambil mengupas sebuah pisang yang terlihat segar.<p>

Len hanya menggeleng, dengan kepala yang masih menatap layar laptop. Ia sudah dalam posisi itu sejak tiga jam yang lalu.

Rin yang setia di sampingnya hanya menatap Len. Bosan.**  
><strong>

Apapun yang Rin tawarkan agar Len bisa sedikit menengok kearahnya sudah dilakukan. Termasuk menawarkan pisang. Buah favorit Len.

Namun, apadaya. Ternyata, pisang sekalipun tidak akan mampu membujuk Len berhenti dari aktivitasnya yang Rin kira membosankan.

Apa pantat Len tidak pegal seharian duduk di depan laptop? Pikir Rin.

"Sampai kapan kau akan di depan laptop terus?" tanya Rin sebal.

"Sampai skripsi-ku selesai. Rin, kau pulang saja. Aku tidak tega melihatmu terus-terusan disini. Aku tidak akan beranjak, Rin." bujuk Len.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau, Kagene Len, beranjak dari posisimu." Rin memberikan penekanan pada saat menyebutkan nama pacarnya, Len.

Rin dan Len adalah sepasang kekasih. Len adalah seorang mahasiswa yang sibuk berkutat dengan skripsinya. Keinginan Len untuk lulus sangat tinggi. Sedangkan Rin adalah seorang gadis SMA yang sebentar lagi akan lulus.

Sekarang, Rin duduk di kelas duabelas. Sekitar satu bulan lagi, Rin akan lulus.

"Ya, ya. Baiklah." ucap Len sambil bangkit dari posisinya yang ia anggap nyaman.

"Sekarang, apa mau-mu?" tanya Len sambil menatap Rin lekat-lekat.

"Ayolah, Len! Makanlah walau sedikit. Kalau kau mati, siapa yang akan menyelesaikan skripsimu? Aku? Hah?!" bentak Rin kesal.

Len nampaknya mulai sedikit merenungi kata-kata Rin. Benar juga, jika Len mati, siapa yang akan mengerjakan skripsinya? Arwahnya? Oh, tidak. Konyol.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencari makanan. Satu jam lagi, aku akan kembali ke depan laptop sampai aku menyelesaikan skripsiku." Len bersikeras.

* * *

><p>Setiap hari, Len selalu menghabiskan waktunya di depan laptop. Mengerjakan skripsi, katanya. Selalu alasan itu yang keluar dari bibir <em>cherry <em>nya.

Rin selalu membujuk Len untuk sedikit saja melirik keluar dari dunia 'skripsi'nya.

Rin berusaha membelikan Len _sponge-cake _rasa pisang, permen rasa pisang, dan bubur pisang. Rin berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk membujuk Len sedikit beranjak dari 'dunia'nya.

Rin juga sudah mengajak Len untuk menemaninya mencari makanan di luar, menemaninya belanja baju, selalu dan hanya ada satu alasan yang diutarakan Len. Mengerjakan skripsi.

Sampai suatu saat di mana Rin benar-benar murka karena tingkah Len yang menyebalkan.

Rin mengeluarkan ponsel pinknya dan mulai memencet nomer Len.

"Halo?"

"Len! Sabtu ini, ada waktu?" tanya Rin antusias dari balik telpon.

"Nggak. Tau sendiri kan? Sibuk skripsi." balas Len cuek.

"Sabtu ini aku wisuda. Bisa dateng nggak?" Rin mulai putus asa.

Terdengar jeda yang cukup lama sampai akhirnya Len mulai berbicara.

"Maaf, Rin. Aku minta maaf. Nggak bisa, aku bener-bener nggak bisa. Aku minta maaf, Rin." Len merasa sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa datang ke acara wisuda Rin.

"Skripsi lagi?" nada bicara Rin mulai kesal.

"Ya, seperti yang kau tau.." Len merasa menyesal. Sangat.

"Kenapa sih, kamu selalu mikirin skripsi? Aku ini nggak penting, ya? Skripsi terus yang kamu pikirin. Sekarang, pilih skripsi atau aku?!" Rin menutup dan mengakhiri telponnya dengan sebal.

"Rin? Rin? Halo?"

* * *

><p>Di kamar, Rin menghempaskan dirinya ke atas kasur. Per membuat tubuhnya memantul lagi.<p>

Isak tangis terdengar memenuhi ruangan yang kecil itu. Bergema. Dinding-dinding kamar berwarna krem yang menjadi saksi bisu kekecewaan seorang Kagamine Rin yang disakiti oleh pacarnya yang lebih memilih skripsi.

Rin menghapus air matanya dan mencoba bangkit dari kesedihannya.

Mungkin Kaito bisa menenangkanku dengan cerita konyolnya, pikir Rin.

"Kaito!" Rin menelepon Kaito dengan suara serak karena habis menangis.

"Lo kenapa? Abis nangis, ya? Kok suaranya kayak kodok?" Kaito. Teman dekat Rin yang sebentar lagi juga akan lulus membalas sapaannya.

"Iya. Lo tau sendiri kan? Pacar gue, si Len ini sibuk mulu sama skripsinya! Orang lusa gue mau wisudaan kok dia nggak mau dateng. Dia lebih milih skripsi daripada gue, Kai. Sakit tau, Kai. Sakitnya tuh disini!" Rin curhat panjang kali lebar kali tinggi lapangan sepak bola ke pada Kaito.

"Sakitnya tuh di mana? Di pantat?"

Kaito, cowok biru yang suka asal nyeplos, mendengar teriakan Rin yang setinggi tiga oktaf dari ponsel.

* * *

><p>Malam ini, biarlah Kaito yang menemani malam kelam Kagamine Rin.<p>

Mereka mengobrol sampai tengah malam. Len, yang menelepon Rin mendapat jawaban _sibuk _dari operator karena Rin dan Kaito mengobrol semalaman. Akhirnya, Len memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pesan suara.

Keeokan paginya, Rin mengecek ponselnya dan menemukan sejumlah pesan singkat dan pesan suara dari pacarnya, Len.

Merasa bersalah karena telpon semalaman dengan Kaito, Rin mendengarkan pesan suara itu dan membaca semua pesan singkat dari Len dengan seksama.

**20:13 **_Rin_

**20:26 **_Aku minta maaf ya, jangan marah sama aku._

**20:30 **_Rin, angkat telpon aku dong. Aku minta maaf._

**20:45** _Rin, kenapa aku telpon sibuk? Rin, aku minta maaf._

**21:16 **_Yaudah deh kalo kamu nggak mau bales juga nggak papa. Aku cuman mau bilang kalo aku minta maaf, dan aku sekarang mau tidur. Aku tau kalo kamu nggak marah sama aku pasti kamu bakal suruh aku tidur sambil pasang puppy eyes kan?_

_Aku tau kamu nggak mau aku kecapean, maafin aku, Rin._

_Aku tidur sekarang._

_Love you.._

_Kagene Len-cowok yang sibuk skripsi sampe dimusuhin pacarnya._

* * *

><p>Setelah selesai membaca semua pesan singkat dari Len, Rin merasa bersalah. Akhirnya Rin memutuskan untuk memaafkan Len. Tidak apa walau Len tidak datang pada acara wisuda nanti, pikirnya.<p>

Namun selama satu hari penuh ini, Rin tidak pergi bertemu dengan Len. Masing-masing dari mereka tidak ada yang melakukan panggilan atau kontak sama sekali. Rin dan Len sama-sama memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri selama sehari.

Rencananya, setelah wisuda, Rin baru akan mengunjungi rumah Len.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, tepat pada hari di mana Rin akan diwisuda, ia masih merasa sedih karena Len tidak datang. Namun tak apa, pikirnya. Selama ia masih bisa bertemu dengan Len nantinya.<p>

Rin, dengan toganya, dan sepasang _high heels _tampak berjalan dengan anggun di atas panggung. Menuju ke hadapan dosennya, dan membungkukan kepala, membiarkan tali yang ada di atas topi wisudanya di pindahkan ke arah sebaliknya untuk menandakan bahwa Rin, telah lulus seratus persen dengan nilai yang baik.

Saat Rin hendak berbalik menuju ke kursinya lagi, tiba-tiba ia menangkan sesosok makhluk _honey-blonde _ada di kerumunan calon mahasiswa/anak SMA baru lulus(Rin dan teman-temannya).

Len mendekati Rin, dan Rin yang masih membeku di pinggir panggung semakinm membeku.

Len semakin dekat dengan Rin. Tangannya membawa sebuket bunga yang sangat banyak, berisi bunga mawar putih, mawar merah, dan bunya Lily kesukaan Rin. Di tangan kirinya, Len menggengam sebuah boneka beruang putih yang sangat besar.

Di tengah-tengah boneka itu ada boneka kecil berbentuk hati yang bertuliskan _i love you._

"Rin, maafin aku, ya?" Len tersenyum sambil memberikan boneka itu untuk Rin.

Nada suara Len yang khas dan tampak _cool _itu membuat semua teman-teman Rin berteriak sambil bersiul-siul. Dosen-dosen yang meluluskan murid-murid pun tertegun sambil melihat ke arah Rin dan Len.

**Mungkin dalam hati ia berpikir, _kok waktu gue sama bini gue nggak begitu sih? Anak sma aja udah romantis. *coret*_**

Len merogoh kocek celananya dan menemukan sebuah cincin emas bertahta berlian. Sambil berlutut dan menyodorkannya ke pada Rin, ia berkata, "Will you marry me?"

Sorakan semakin kencang, dan siulan juga terdengar di mana-mana.

Tiba-tiba, Rin mencopot _high heels _nya dan menempeleng Len sambil berkata, "katanya kamu nggak dateng? Kok sekarang dateng?!"

**[FIN]**

* * *

><p>Aku tahu fict ini emang aneh.<p>

Maafin aku ya, fict requestan mu hasilnya aneh. *poke **aquathyst**

Terakhir, review please?

Aniwei, requestan **Kurotori Rei **lagi dipikirkan ya!

Follow, fav, and review please!


End file.
